1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a theft deterrent system for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a theft deterrent system for a motor vehicle which both renders the motor vehicle undrivable and prevents access to vehicle components such as air bags. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a method and system of theft deterrent for a motor vehicle incorporating a seatback which locks in a forward position to prohibit access to the steering wheel.
2. Discussion
Numerous motor vehicle anti-theft devices are well known in the art. One such commonly known anti-theft device locks the steering column in place, preventing a perpetrator from steering the automobile while in place. Such devices are separate from and not a part of the motor vehicle, thus requiring the user to install the device prior to departing from the motor vehicle. Alarm type motor vehicle anti-theft devices are normally extremely sensitive and often inappropriately activated by weather conditions such as the wind.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a motor vehicle anti-theft device which prevents a perpetrator from driving the vehicle or accessing the airbag, is not commonly inappropriately activated and does not require user installation.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a method and a system for deterring theft of a motor vehicle and/or airbag of the motor vehicle.
The present invention makes the theft of a vehicle and its components, particularly the airbag, more difficult. In one form of the present invention, the seatback, particularly the driver""s side seatback, may be locked in its front folded position. Though most seatbacks may be articulated over the lower seat portion for comfort, the present invention functions to lock the seatback in a forward position such that access to the steering wheel for either driving the car or accessing the airbag is prevented.
In one particular form, the present invention provides a seating arrangement for a motor vehicle including a steering wheel, the seating arrangement includes a lower seat member, a seatback member and a theft deterrent system. The seatback member is coupled to the lower seat member for articulation between a first position and a second position such that the seatback member is oriented generally vertical in the first position and an upper portion of the seatback member is adapted to be disposed adjacent to the steering wheel when the seatback member is in the second position. The theft deterrent system is operative for selectively locking the seatback member in the second position.
In another form, the present invention provides a method of deterring theft of a motor vehicle and theft of an airbag of the motor vehicle. The method includes the following general steps:
providing a seating assembly including a lower seat member and a seatback member;
coupling the seatback member to the lower seat member for articulation between a first position and a second position such that the seatback member is oriented generally vertical in the first position and an upper portion of the seatback member is adapted to be disposed adjacent to a steering wheel of the motor vehicle when the seatback member is in the second position;
articulating the seatback member to the second position; and
locking the seatback member in the second position.